


La Madre de Caín

by Orochi



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orochi/pseuds/Orochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Todas sus acciones fueron con un propósito. Siempre son con un propósito. El camino que apunta la mano de Odín es el destino mismo. Y ella lo sabía..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Madre de Caín

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm, hola.
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo para un fandom fuera del manganime, pero me he visto arrastrada por la vorágine que ha provocado Marvel con sus películas, así es como terminé acá. Recién me vi Thor 2 y tuve tantos feels que al fin pude terminar esto, que comencé cuando vi la primera película. Thor nunca ha sido de mi agrado y aunque sea por motivos equivocados cofTomSexycof me alegra que la figura de Loki esté siendo reivindicada. Mezclé algunos aspectos del comic con lo sucedido en la primera película.
> 
> Escrito sin fines de lucro con la única intención de entretener :)
> 
> Gracias por leer~

 

* * *

 

Desde la primera de las eras, la fuerza y sabiduría de Odín han sido los pilares que sostienen el equilibrio de los nueve mundos, como en su momento lo fuesen su padre y el padre de su padre. Odín es la representación misma de Asgard.  

_El Padre de Todos_ les da a cada uno su misión en la vida. Porque él es pasado, presente y futuro,  eslabón de la eterna cadena del Ragnarok. Principio y fin.

Él lo sabe todo.

El ojo de Odín que traspasa la carne y los huesos hasta lo más profundo del ser, nada escapa a su mirada.

Él lo ve todo.

Y él que todo lo gana, y él que no conoce la derrota, siempre tiene la razón. Por eso sus decisiones no se cuestionan.

Todas sus acciones fueron con un propósito. Siempre son con un propósito. El camino que apunta su mano es el destino mismo.

Así que cuando él decidió tomarla por esposa, Frigga desechó cualquier posible inseguridad. Si Odín la había elegido, es porque era capaz de ocupar dignamente el segundo trono de Asgard y como tal, tenía una importante misión que cumplir.

Solo debía esperar su momento.

Entonces se convirtió en la madre de Thor. No porque hubiese dado su carne y sangre al engendrarlo, tuvo un trabajo aún más difícil que eso. Debía formar su alma, enseñarle lo que era la bondad, la piedad, el amor; nada más y nada menos que a un futuro guerrero asgardiano, el próximo rey, el sucesor del poder de Odín. Aun así el chico crecía tan noble y justo que, más allá de su deber, ella deseó con todo su corazón que nada llegara a enturbiar la pureza de sus ojos azules. El señor de Asgard estaba complacido.

Tiempo después fue madre de nuevo. Pero tampoco provenía del fruto de su vientre. Ni siquiera era sangre de Odín… Al final de _esa_ guerra, junto con los tesoros, la honra y las vidas del pueblo de Jotunheim, el rey de Asgard había traído en sus manos una pequeña criatura, insignificante; y aun cubierta con sangre de sus congéneres cuando lo extendió hacia ella.  

Estaba increíblemente frio, su piel azulada era tan lisa y un tanto dura, pero aun así lo acunó con cuidado envolviéndolo en su propio manto. El pequeño monstruo, frágil y cariñoso -pues jugaba con ella sobre su pecho- era ahora su propio hijo.

El primer niño, ahora crecido y curioso, acercó un dedo el cual fue atrapado inmediatamente por la diminuta mano. Entonces el infante sonrió y ellos le amaron desde ese mismo instante.

Mucho tiempo después, en la soledad de sus pensamientos, se preguntaría si aquel acto no fue el primer hechizo que esa criatura lanzara sobre ellos.

Thor se lo había arrebatado de los brazos y comenzó a dar vueltas con él por la habitación, a lo que el niño soltó unos alaridos que se mezclaban con las risas del mayor.

Al verlos juntos de esa manera, Lady Frigga tuvo un sentimiento extraño, como nostalgia mezclada con miedo, melancolía, ternura, junto a unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Era una señal.

La afluencia de magia en su cuerpo le advirtió, le predijo lo que había de suceder en un futuro. Adivinó el papel que ese niño tendría en un futuro.

Aunque el toque de Odín hubiera ocultado las marcas en la piel del pequeño, ella sentía que le había sido colocada una más, una marca invisible que le diferenciaría de los demás. Que le apartaba del resto convirtiéndole en un ser despreciado, pero que no podría ser tocado por nadie.

Sin embargo Odín sonreía satisfecho con la escena frente a él, así que decidió callar su opinión.

_Todas sus acciones fueron con un propósito. Siempre son con un propósito. El camino que apunta la mano de Odín es el destino mismo._

…..

El rey de Asgard le concedió la gracia de escoger un nombre para él. Así que lo mantuvo en sus brazos y miró a sus ojos por mucho rato durante varios días pensado en uno adecuado, mientras la criatura no despegaba los ojos de los de ella, expectante. Como si comprendiera la importancia que tendría sobre su existencia lo que aquella mujer decidiera.

Muchos nombres acudieron a su mente, nombres de la sabiduría, la valentía y el honor. ¿Entonces qué clase de sombra maligna susurraba a su oído alusiones a la mentira, el dolor y la traición?

Dejarse llevar por el flujo del destino es lo más sencillo para una vida sin conciencia. Luchar contra sus designios no es algo que cualquiera pueda hacer, incluidos los propios dioses. Y esta criatura habría de abrirse paso por sus propios medios en un mundo tan diferente al suyo, contra la naturaleza que le fue heredada y con un estigma tatuado en la frente. De ahí en adelante, todo dependería de sí mismo. Besó su cabeza. Lo llamó por su nombre.

_“Loki: romper, destrozar. La lanza”_

Y así la rueda del destino comenzó a girar.

_“Caín: El que forjó su propia lanza”_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_¿Recuerdas Odín, los viejos tiempos_

_cuando mezclamos nuestra sangre?_

_Entonces prometiste que no te servirían cerveza_

_si no había para ambos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ella lo sabía.

Lo vio venir, por esas ocasiones en las que no podía apartar la mirada de él, varias veces se había girado hacia ella dándole una media sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza en vez de tomarla de las manos para besarlas, como cuando era pequeño.

Ahora sus hijos eran hombres, grandes guerreros cuyas hazañas eran conocidas en todos los rincones de Asgard, que forjaron su gloria luchando hombro con hombro. Y tan distintos como el día y la noche.

La luz que Thor emanaba parecía intensificarse a su lado, así como Loki se veía cada vez más sombrío en comparación.

Él lo sabía.

Veía la frustración y la rabia en sus ojos verdes. Llegó a un punto en que el muro que lo separaba de Thor se volvió infranqueable. Que sin importar lo que tratase, no podría seguir andando al lado de ese que había llamado hermano. La marca sobre su frente, ardía.

Ella sentía en el corazón su pesar. Después de todo, ambos eran dos extraños en ese palacio, traídos ahí para cumplir la misión que el Padre de Todo les había designado.

Y es que la marca sobre Loki no fue borrada, solo disfrazada. Todo mundo parecía notarla aun sin verla. Demostrándolo con burlas y desdén que solo alimentaban la obscuridad dentro de ese joven corazón. Arrastrándolo al sitio marcado con su nombre.

Hijos de Odín por sangre y voluntad respectivamente, Thor y Loki que habían andado juntos por el mismo sendero ahora tomaban caminos separados. Thor decidió seguir la senda del _justo_ , esa que Odín trazase para él. Loki, dejado a su suerte, decidió hacerse una propia antes que condenarse a tener que observar la espalda del dios del trueno por siempre, así tuviera que destruir cada obstáculo que apareciese. Fuera lo que fuera. Fuera quien fuera.

Y Lady Frigga no hacía más que observar, impotente. Ni Thor ni Loki llevaban su sangre, no tenía ningún poder sobre ellos más que lo que le era permitido. No había manera de intervenir en el destino que Odín había elegido para ellos…

La noche anterior a la ceremonia de coronación de Thor, tuvo un sueño. No pudo recordar de que trataba pero al despertar su rostro estaba cubierto de lágrimas. Se levantó sin hacer ruido, y luego de un rato caminando por los pasillos se encontró con Loki, quien miraba el obscuro cielo a través de los ventanales.

Ninguno dijo una palabra en un rato. Luego, sin más, el joven tomó sus manos para depositar un beso en ellas, como hacía mucho no sucedía. Por ultimo posó los labios sobre su frente. Estaban tan fríos.

Ambos sabían lo que esto significaba.

\- … Hasta mañana, madre- dijo apenas en un susurro antes de desaparecer, silencioso, como la brumad de la mañana.

Una despedida anticipada.

-Adiós hijo de mi corazón, adiós-

\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.

_-Yo pude haberlo hecho, pude haberlo hecho padre!! Por ti… por nosotros!!-_

_-No Loki… no…-_

_-_ **\--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.**

 

Durante el tiempo que duró esa pequeña eternidad desde que Odín saliera intempestivamente de palacio, ella se quedó mirando fijamente el oscuro cielo asgardiano que de repente fue surcado por las luces multicolores originadas de la destrucción del Biofrost.

Una triste figura se perdía en las profundidades del abismo para ser devorada por la obscuridad, al tiempo que una solitaria lágrima surcaba el rostro de la madre de Caín.

 

* * *

 


End file.
